choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitsubishi Lancer Wagon
The Mitsubishi Lancer Wagon, also called the Mitsubishi Libero, is a compact station wagon featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q HG 2 and Choro-Q HG 3. Real life info The Libero was introduced in 1992 to replace the previous Lancer/Mirage wagons in the Japanese market; however, it was the wagon version of the Lancer and was sold as the Lancer wagon outside of Japan. The Libero shared many components with the Lancer. Engine choices include a 1.8-liter 4G93 inline-4 (producing 118 hp and 117 lb/ft of torque) and a 2.0-liter 4D68 inline-4 diesel (producing 87 hp and 130 lb/ft of torque). Transmission options included a 5-speed manual or a 4-speed automatic. Front- or all-wheel drive was available. The 1992 Libero was available in the X trim, and a limited production Libero EV, with a nickel-cadmium electric battery, was also available. The Lancer Wagon was offered in the Executive trim in Australia and New Zealand beginning in late 1992. In 1993, the Lancer Wagon became available in Europe as the Lancer Kombi and was offered in GLi and GLXi trims; the engine choice was a 1.6-liter 4G92 inline-4 (producing 108 hp and 105 lb/ft of torque). In 1994, the Libero GT trim was added to the lineup, powered by a 1.8-liter 4G93T turbocharged inline-4, producing 202 hp and 203 lb/ft of torque. It was available with either the automatic or manual transmissions and all-wheel drive was standard. Also, the Reds Version and Surge trims were added for the 1994 Libero lineup, equipped with the 4G93 engine. In 1995, the Monte trim was added to the Libero lineup, available with the 4G93 or 4D68 engines. In 1996, the X Version S, X Limited, and Monte Limited trims were added to the Libero lineup. In late 1996, a 1.5-liter 4G15 inline-4 was added to the lineup, producing 90 hp and 90 lb/ft of torque, and was only available in the new MVV trim (the MVV was only available with front-wheel drive), and the 1.6-liter 4G92 inline-4 was also added to the Libero lineup, which was only available on the new V trim (also front-wheel drive only). The XL trim was also added at this point. In 1997, the Libero Green Field trim was added to the Libero lineup, equipped with the 4G92 engine and only available in front-wheel drive. In 1999, the V Limited was added to the Libero lineup, equipped with the 4G92 engine. Choro-Q HG 2 The Lancer Wagon/Libero is body number Q145 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Peach Town Body Shop. Notes * The Lancer/Libero model featured in Choro-Q HG 2 is a GT model. * The Lancer Wagon is equipped with a rear spoiler and has a visible front intercooler. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like in Choro-Q HG 2, the Lancer Wagon/Libero is body number Q145 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It can be found on Medium or Long Courses. Appearances * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles